Well, isn't that wizard
by HaleandCullen
Summary: The Doctor and Donna have ended up at Hogwarts during Harry's 5th year and as usual, they get dragged into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, thank you for clicking on this fic (I'm guessing you've clicked on it otherwise you wouldn't be reading this unless you had some sort of mind reading powers- so who am I to judge) but anyway yes, I know this is very short, tiny even but I have a habit of starting something and then never ever ever following up on it so I decided to at least get something done. Oh and sorry for my writing style- I think that any skill I did have deteriorated over the Christmas Holiday and um yes I'm rambling sorry. so enjoy! **

* * *

The TARDIS gasped into existence and a skinny man cautiously stuck his head out of one of its deep blue door. After seeing that it was safe he stepped outside and took a deep breath of air before sticking his tongue out and replacing it back in his mouth again.

"Uh Donna?" he called "I'm sorry, I seem to be a bit off Barcelona again- both the planet and the place." He paused for a second before adding "Hmm, actually I think we might be in Scotland- well at least the air tastes Scottish, so in one way we're on the right planet. Ah well anyway always loved Scotland me- who needs Barcelona? Although last time I came I did have a spot of trouble with a werewolf and then there was the good Queen Victoria, oh that was fun but then again I suppose you could say that old Vickie 'was not amused'"

"OY SPACEMAN, STOP TALKING" came Donna's shout from inside the TARDIS. She stepped outside to join the Doctor before continuing her sentence. She made movements pointing to her clothes which were obviously designed for a hotter climate. "I WAS DRESSED FOR BARCELONA AND YOU TOOK US TO SCOTLAND, I MEAN SCOTLAND. I COULD GO THERE ON A CHEAP HOLIDAY; I HAVE BEEN THERE ON A CHEAP HOLIDAY! 'ANYTIME ANYPLACE' YOU SAID. SO OF COURSE YOU TAKE US TO BLOODY FREEZING SCOTLAND. COULDN'T WE OF LEAST GONE TO PLANET OF THE GINGER COWS OR SOMETHING- OH YOU AND YOUR UNRELIABLE BO-"

"Um Donna" was the doctors reply, he seemed almost nervous to interrupt her and took a step backwards as if he was expecting a slap "I think that all your shouting might be upsetting the locals." He gestured towards the small but growing crowd of people watching them.

"Oh" was her response. She took a few seconds to take the crowd in before wondering in her usual loud tone "What do they think there looking at? Surely they've seen two people arguing before"

"Well…" The Doctor muttered. "I wouldn't really call it arguing, I was just standing there whilst you shouted abuse at myself, The TARDIS and Scotland generally as a whole-"

But his ramblings couldn't go any further as a tall man in a purple dress robe was striding towards him, he gait surprisingly fast for his obvious old age. His eyes had a harsh determined look to them and were looking out from behind a pair of half-moon glasses. In one of his hands a long decorative stick was held. A man of his age would of usually of looked vulnerable but this old man had an impressive sense of power surrounding him. He reached the Doctor and Donna and stuck the stick into the hollow on The Doctor's neck.

"OY GRANDPA" Came the shout of Donna's complaints as she was pushed to the side by an invisible force.

The Doctor took a forced step backwards, his eyes flickering between the man with his face alarmingly close to his and the wooden object that he was currently being threatened by.

The nervous look on his face quickly turned into one of confusion as the man said in a calm but cold voice "Well Barty Crouch Junior, I was certainly not expecting to see you here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, sorry not much is happening in this chapter (if you could call it a chapter, sorry I'm not the best at writing long things) but um yes, more of just filling in before things get started. Oh and with the Crouch thing sorry, I couldn't resist but of you don't like it don't worry, I'll drop it soon. Agh I know I'm not making sense I'm tired and my sister threw toast at my face so I'm just going to stop typing and sleep but anyhoo, read on..**_  
_

* * *

_The Doctor took a forced step backwards, his eyes flickering between the man with his face alarmingly close to his and the wooden object that he was currently being threatened by._

_The nervous look on his face quickly turned into one of confused as the man said in a calm but cold voice "Well Barty Crouch Junior, I was certainly not expecting to see you here."_

* * *

"Barty who?" asked The Doctor, his voice squeaked higher in confusion and he took a millisecond to raise an eyebrow at irony of what he just said, then rub a hand through his messy brown hair.

"Don't even try to play games, Crouch" a new voice with a Scottish accent scolded coolly.

"I'm not!" The Doctor responded, his voice had a trace of indignation in it, as if he were shocked by the very idea of himself doing such a thing.

The newcomer was a tall woman who carried around with her the same aurora as a person who had a long wooded ruler strapped to her back. If there was a person less likely to slouch they were most defiantly were not within a one hundred mile radius of the area. Her features were aged but sharp and her greying hair was strapped in a uniform tight bun on her head, not one hair was out of place. "Empty out your pockets and give the contents to me" she instructed. With a shared look of exasperation Donna and The Doctor obliged.

"You'll come with us" demanded the man who had now removed his stick from being as close to The Doctor's neck but still kept it trained carefully at his body. They began a march up from the bottom of the hill where the TARDIS stood in between a few young trees. As they reached the top of the small slope an impressive view appeared in front of them, a large castle stood in front of them and if Donna had to describe it in one word her choice would be something along the lines of 'magical'.

An enormous lake stood to one side and large grounds of sprawling trimmed grass was between it and an area of dense foliage with a foreboding feel to it. A small gravel path on the opposite side from the lake led its followers on a twisting and twirling journey to a lone tower at the top of yet another hill, birds appeared to be roosting in its hollowed windows.

"What did you go land us in an old people's home, Doctor?" Donna grumbled, her eyes pointing towards their captives.

"I think you're missing the fact that that crowd over there is made up of children" he replied in a hushed voice. His eyes, in turn, looking over to the spectators of the row they had earlier who were now whispering loudly among themselves.

"Okay then, they have visitors." Donna answered sarcastically and then added as an afterthought "Oh, and they all share the same weird dress sense"

"Somehow I don't think that that's quite it" muttered The Doctor, ignoring the sarcasm. "Hmm, it sort of looks like, um yes!" he rambled before triumphantly exulting "Donna? I think its school uniform, has to be."

"Ha! Oh poor kids" She scoffed "What sort of school has robes?"

"Well…"

They had walked over a narrow wooded bridge which had a roof covering it and the occasional light hanging from a rafter, they were now in a courtyard and within a few brisk strides they had reached a pair of impressive doors, the aging wood securely bolted together with metal. The old man reached out a hand to open them as The Doctor finished his conversation with Donna, he murmured in her ear "I think we're about to find out."

An ominous creak signaled that the door was now open; the Doctor bounded ahead, his smile getting wider and wider at each corridor they turned.

His smile turned into a grin when he saw a moving portrait "Oh look at that, an image with an energy imprint giving it the impression of life!" He marveled before spurting out a long scientific sentence to Donna about although it looked like the people with them had magic it was really a 'just a slight variation to human DNA that is able to absorb energy and then control certain variables around them'. The man in the painting, like Donna, seemed all together a bit confused.

Their two captors didn't seem to like what the Doctor was saying and after a shared look at each other, the man lifted what Donna now realized was his 'wand' and put a charm on him that took away his voice.

The Doctor looked at them liked they'd kicked his puppy, whilst Donna, to the others surprise said "Thanks! Oh, he never shuts up; he's just a big long stick of nothingness that can't keep his gob shut." The Doctor, in return, glared at her and the odd pair that were leading them away shared another look before taking her voice as well.

After a few minutes more of walking and up several moving stair cases (Donna's first reaction when she saw them, pre-charm, was to squeal when they started moving underneath her, and then after a second or two of shock she just accepted it and shrugged.) They had reached a grand statue of a bird, set in to a tower, guarded by two gargoyles. The man whispered something into one of their ears, nudged everyone forward towards the statue, and once again to Donna's surprise, they began a spiraling journey up.

Once they were inside, and their voices had been returned, they were thrown back into chairs conjured by the wizard and were restrained with a silver substance that came from his wand.

His calm exterior had now completely vanished, as he asked in a much more sinister voice than before, his voice laced with an unsaid threat.

"I'll ask you again, Barty Crouch! What, are you doing here?"

* * *

**Yep so I got no where with that. I promise I'll try and finish a chapter with something else next time, pinkie swear!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello (oh look another update, this is new for me) thank you wonderful people for reading this and reviewing feel free to imagine being given a BAFTA for being a wonderful person. Oh and sorry, I'm a bit mean on the Doctor in this chapter and it's probably all a bit ooc. **

* * *

_His calm exterior had now completely vanished, as he asked in a much more sinister voice than before, his voice laced with an unsaid threat. _

"_I'll ask you again, Barty Crouch! What, are you doing here?"_

* * *

"Look, I think you've got me confused with someone else, I don't even know your names! Let's start with introductions, okay? That used to be how you met new people, and I think I prefer it to being tied to a chair and being held at wand point. So, Hello. I'm The Doctor" The Doctor answered, trying to defuse the situation.

"As you know, I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall and you, are Bartemius Crouch Junior!"

"Oh, and what am I!" Donna retorted "A potato? My names Donna, Donna Noble since you didn't ask. And you Mr Dumbleydoor, are delusional. We didn't even aim to get here, we were going to go somewhere warmer, hence the clothing! So just let us go, gramps, and we'll toddle off on our way"

"Well, the introductions where going well up until you got my name wrong. Again." Sighed the Doctor. "As Donna's explained, I'm really not whoever you think I am and I really didn't mean to land here. I just, um, must have got lost."

"Lost?" repeated McGonagall "Do you really expect us to believe that? Oh, you could of at least of came up with a better excuse"

But they were interrupted by the door to the office opening and a tall man with a beak like nose and raven black, oily hair stepping in to the room.

Donna bit her tongue to avoid making an off hand remark about shampooing, she thought to herself that it probably wasn't the best idea to antagonist their captors, even though the Doctor seemed to frequently get away with it.

"You sent for me, professor?" He inquired in a nasally voice

"Ah, yes. Thank you Severus. Did you bring the veritaserum?"

"Yes, I'm guessing that it is needed for the fact that Mr Crouch is among us?"

"For the last time, I'm not crouch!" The Doctor interrupted, a hint of annoyance seeping into his tone.

"Well, there's a way we can confirm that." Dumbledore replied, nodding his head towards Snape who took his cue and stepped towards the Doctor who was now struggling with the restraints tying his body to the chair he was sitting on. Dumbledore held his head back, his fingers sticking into his cheeks and forcing his mouth open. A few drops of a dark coloured liquid were dropped into his mouth from a small vial which Severus was holding between a finger and his thumb.

"OI, LEAVE HIM ALONE" Donna protested from the other side of the circular room as the Doctor thrashed.

The Doctor's struggles became weaker and weaker until they came to a stop and he looked up, with his heavy lidded brown eyes pointed towards his captors.

"What was that?" He asked in a monotone. He appeared to be having trouble keeping his head up.

"Yeah, what did you do to him? You better not of hurt him, or so help me!" Donna threatened

"Veritaserum laced with a mild sleeping draught." Severus answered, pulling the collars of his sleeves up and placing the vile of potion into a pocket in his black robes. And then gloated "We just have to ask and he'll tell us your deepest and darkest secrets"

The conversation was then taken over by Dumbledore, his attention directed towards the Doctor.

"What is your name?" he interrogated.

His reply came in the same monotonous voice as before but a look of darkness and desperation began clouding his deep brown eyes. "People call me The Doctor"

"But what is your name?" Dumbledore pried again.

"No, please no." The Doctor spluttered, he appeared to be having an internal battle with himself. His eyes looked their true age as he gasped. Occasionally making gurgling sounds as he choked on his saliva.

"JUST ASK HIM SOMETHING ELSE" Donna demanded "HE DOSES'T USE HIS NAME, OKAY?"

Her shouts were ignored as the rest of the group; shock was on McGonagall's face, indifference on Snape's and a sort of interested bemusement on Albus'.

She decided to take the task into her own hand, as she queried in a soft voice "Hey Spaceman, are you or have you ever been this Barty Jr guy?"

Relief was plain on his face as he insisted "No."

An eyebrow was raised by Dumbledore as he rephrased Donna's question and received the same answer.

He continued his cross-examination by firing off more and more questions.

"Are you in league with Voldemort?"

"No."

"Have you ever met or seen, Voldemort or a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Who are you with?"

"Donna."

"Did you plan to come here?"

"No."

"How did you get here?"

"My TARDIS"

"What is your TARDIS?"

"My ship"

"Where is it?"

"She's where you found us."

"Did anyone else come with you?"

"No."

"Where do you live?"

"In the TARDIS"

"Where does your family live"

"No where. Dead."

"Where are you and your friend from?"

"Gallifrey and Chiswick."

"And where is Gallifrey?"

"Gone."

He rephrased his sentence "Where was Gallifrey?"

"In the constellation of Kasterborous"

The last question was uttered in an awed tone "Who are you?"

The Doctor replied with sad eyes, his voice no longer emotionless but full of pain and cracking towards the end

"I'm over 900 years old and the last of the Time Lords. I mean you no harm, just please let me and Donna go"

Dumbledore stepped back and with a wave of his wand both Donna and the Doctor's restraints were gone. Donna rushed over to her friend just as his eyelids drooped closed into a potion induced sleep.

"Minerva, Severus you may leave, oh and for the moment please don't let Dolores hear about them. We could do without the ministry poking there noses in" Dumbledore instructed as they filed out of the room.

When Albus spoke again to Donna his voice was also tired and laced with regret. "I'm sorry that I did that to your friend, I needed to check. These are dangerous times that we're living in. And darker days are yet to come"

Donna processed his words before striding over to him and slapping him in the face.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure he'll forgive you but it will take you a longer time to win me round, Merlin!" she snapped

She went back to the Doctor and after a minute or two of awkward silence. Dumbledore spoke again to lead Donna and levitate the Doctor away, to a place in the castle where they could sleep.

* * *

**Feel free to hate me and my awful spelling. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes feel free to tell me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, again sorry for not updating for a while and thank you for reviewing. Oh and I'll let you know now, I'm not best pleased with this chapter so sorry for the disappointment. Read on my friends...**

* * *

Donna was having uncomfortable night, she couldn't help twisting and turning in her sleep as she worried about the Doctor. He was always the strong one, the one that new what to do, she wasn't used to seeing him as vulnerable but she was sure that he would bounce back in to his usual self. It shook her when she understood that maybe what she had seen earlier was what his cheery manner was hiding. After an uncomfortable hour or so her breathing deepened and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"AGH!"

Donna was rudely waked by the sound of the Doctor falling on to the floor and his shout of surprise.

His bed was on the other side of the room to Donna's and it was just as impressive as hers with dark wooden legs and roof framing the mattress below. A small chest of draws stood to either side of the beds, and a small, arched window indicated that they were on a high up floor in the castle. Whilst they had been sleeping the TARDIS had been dragged in and now stood in the corner of the room- replacing where a wardrobe had used to stand. The door to the room was slightly ajar.

"Wha- why's there a cat on me, Donna?" He questioned.

Donna had now got over the fact that he had woke her up (although it might earn him a slap later) and was happy about how he was back to normal.

"Not too sure Space boy, but I bet your going to get a few bruises later, stone flooring isn't exactly soft." She retorted before bursting out in laughter at the sight of him on the floor.

"Hey, stop that" the Doctor cautioned as he sprang to his feet, an injured look on his face. "It's not nice to laugh at people when they fall over, I mean that time when you slipped on alien sick, I didn't even giggle and here you are making fun of me because I was shocked by a cat!"

"Well" Donna commentated "When I slipped, I was being chased by a gigantic monster- hardly a time for jokes. Plus, you're the almighty 'Oncoming Storm'. Oh, I bet that's how you're going to go, clawed to death by gigantic cats or something."

"Nah, not really their style." He retorted "Depends what time era I was dying in but I suppose one of the ways I could die would be in the name of medical science and I suppose there's some nobility in that. But then on the other hand I could be eaten because I was mistaken for catnip- that would be a bit embarrassing"

Donna just stared at him for a few seconds until they both simultaneously broke out in laughter.

The cat hissed, apparently it didn't approve.

As their laughter was dying away, the tall wooden door was pushed further open and Albus Dumbledore stepped into the room, one eye brow raised at their laughter.

"Hello, professor!" The Doctor exclaimed, but a guarded look had slipped into his eyes and tone. "How about we start on more friendly terms this time, hmm?"

"I must apologies for last night" He offered "I did what I believed was right, and if I were put in that position once more I would do it again. But I can assure you Doctor; you now have my complete trust."

"Well that's one thing then" the Doctor commented "Because you haven't earned mine yet, I think I need to talk to you" His voice became lower and darker, like a ragged blade "I don't like what you did last night, but I'm not complaining because it was me you did it to, this situation would be a whole lot worse if you'd even of touched Donna, but I think you should bear it in mind that if you force that upon an innocent- I will have to stop you. This is your chance."

The wizard took a step back and took a minute to choose his words, finally he settled on "You may say that Doctor, but when you have heard the whole story you might want to reconsider"

"Well you better start talking then" Donna butted in.

"As you wish" Dumbledore complied. "The story is a long one, how about its told with a walk around the lake?"

With an affirmative nod from the Doctor's head and with his brainy specks resting on his nose, they were off.

The stroll had taken them a good way around the lake and all signs of the dark Doctor were gone. He was now chatty animatedly with Dumbledore who had taken up role as tour guide. They had covered the majority of wizarding history from medieval times up until the relevant modern day.

Upon reaching Voldemort the Doctor had retorted "What? Flight of Death. Who would want a name like that?" After considering that he added "Well, I suppose an evil dark lord would but there are so many better words in French. I mean take 'allons-y' for example, ah, I'll never get tired of saying that- fun every time!" He finished with a manic grin.

Whilst Donna stifled a laugh, Dumbledore appeared slightly taken aback by his new company, but the Doctor shrugged it off and leaped forwards to restart their journey with one last "allons-y" and a wink at Donna.

Upon mentioning Harry Potter the Doctor had become more serious and his questions more complicated, half of them Donna didn't understand and half of them Dumbledore was unable to answer but they both agreed with Donna's muttering of "Poor kid."

They were now once again approaching where they had started off from and Dumbledore's story had been told. He picked up the conversation once more by inquiring "You have listened to an old man telling old tales, now Doctor, I'm sure that yours is an interesting one as well"

"Oh, never mind me then" Donna grumbled with a role of her eyes.

The Doctor had raised an eyebrow at the mention of the man walking next to him as being old before telling him "Nah, you don't want to know about me! I'm just a traveler and those are tales for rainy days, not one filled with sun! Anyway nothings that interesting about me, I'm just an even older man" He concluded, side stepping the personal question.

"Well they seem to disagree Space Man" Donna pointed out then added "Oh and what the bloody hell are they?"

Over in a clearing close to them, by some trees, a group of animals had gathered.

"Thestrals, magnificent creators but sadly not very well understood." Albus explained as they walked towards them "They can only be seen by those who have witnessed death" He took in that both the Doctor and Donna were looking at them and then added "I'm sorry"

The Doctor waved it off with a hand as Donna complained "Oh well that's gonna help his ego, like it isn't big enough without a group of scaly mythical bat horses bowing to him"

"Magical not mythical, Donna" He replied. She was going to reply in her normally sarcastic and witty way when she realized that his eyes were half closed, a content look was on his face and one hand had reached out and rested on the nearest beast's face.

"What are you doing?" She pondered, incredulous.

He removed his hand and turned back towards them. "They were comforting me" he responded "They do their best to help you humans but it's not easy when half of those who can see them are scared of them and, I mean, you're hardly telepathic."

"Meaning you are?" Dumbledore wondered aloud.

"Time Lords could use touch telepathy" Came his blunt reply.

But soon their conversation was broken up as a short toad like lady came marching up to them, dressed head to toe in pink. When Donna saw her coming she made a face in disgust, thinking to herself- these wizards really needed to get their dress sense sorted out.

As she arrived she pulled her stout body up straight and commanded in a sickly sweet voice, that sent shivers running through passer-by's backs "Professor, as I'm sure you're aware, the Minister himself sent me here and all visitors need to come through me. Now who are they?"

With a look sideways to Donna and the Doctor he spoke up. "I've been thinking hiring a new professor" He replied calmly. "I just thought that Ms. Noble and Doctor Smith here would be good for the job."

* * *

**Well there you go, and sorry for all the rubbishness and spelling mistakes. Oh and it would be lovely for a review (oh and that was in no way a hint) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, sorry I was going to put this up yesterday but I forgot (oops) thank you for reviewing if you did and um sorry about this chapter- it's not the best. Oh and I might have got some key facts horribly wrong so um yes apologies for that. **

* * *

_With a look sideways to Donna and the Doctor he spoke up. "I've been thinking hiring a new professor" He replied calmly. "I just thought that Ms Noble and Doctor Smith here would be good for the job."_

* * *

"Doctor?" The short woman squeaked "Isn't that a muggle term, professor?" Then she giggled, once more in a sickly sweet way "Oh, please forgive me if I'm wrong."

"No, not at all, professor Umbridge" Dumbledore replied, dropping her name so his company would be aware of whom they were speaking to. "But the Doctor here has spent a lot of time with our muggle friends, so he's picked up the title. I was thinking that someone with commendable, all round experience, like the Doctor, would be good for the role I'm trying to fill of general cover and safety supervisor"

Umbridge tutted, then sighed and with horrible acting, tried to give off the impression that she was sad to give the news "Well, I'll need a report to be examined and regulated by the ministry for any long term staff changes"

"And you will" Dumbledore concluded, then added to the company behind him "Perhaps we should take this conversation to my office"

And with that, they once more ascended to the castle.

As they journeyed throughout the castle the Doctor couldn't help but grin like he had the first time he saw it.

With a few more "oohs" and the occasional "Oh, oh look at that! That's brilliant."s. They reached the headmasters office for the second time.

The Doctor was a lot happier to be in this room due to better terms. He skipped and jumped around like a child would on Christmas morning. Wielding his sonic screwdriver, the buzz harassing the small silver instruments that littered spindly tables he explored the room, prodding and poking things then only stopping when a waft of smoke and a spark was emitted from one of the instruments he was examining. Hastily shoving his trusty screwdriver back into his pocket he turned to Dumbledore with a sheepish expression, one eye brow raised as he commented "Oops"

"Nothing to worry about, I have too much lying around. You were probably doing me a favor" The wizard forgave him.

"Sooo" Donna dragged out the word "Grampy, feel like explaining what you were talking about with this 'cover and safety' role or whatever it was? Because I'm pretty sure that me and Space Man here never actually mentioned anything about staying. Oh, and I know I'm a 'muggle' and all that but I'm guessing the means of employment are still fairly similar and I think that normally you DON'T DO THAT, SO GET EXPLAINING!"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that" The Doctor added, his infamous left eyebrow raised.

"You have my apologies" Dumbledore gestured to Donna "I agree that it wasn't the best method but the person you met on the ground was Dolores Umbridge, she was sent by the ministry to fulfill the role of Defense Against The Dark Arts but above all she is a spy for the minister and a cruel one at that. If you stay or not, is of course your decision but I would feel happier if I had, someone in return, checking up on her"

"So, why the long title then?" Dona inquired "What exactly would we do?"

"Well…" The Doctor sighed, one hand ruffling his own hair "I'm guessing that Umbridge is a fan of long titles- the government type normally are"

"Quite." Albus agreed "I needed to come up with a post and the one I said seemed most appropriate. I would be asking you to just keep an eye out for danger and if any professor was to fall ill then you could cover their lesson with what you pleased. Feel free to stay as long as you like to think this over"

"Right, yes of course" The Doctor replied. Donna nodded her head in response and they walked towards the door.

Just before they left the room the wizard spoke again "I would sleep better at night, knowing that the children were safer Doctor. It is a dangerous time with Lord Voldemort once more rising to power"

A scowl clouded the Doctors face and in a dry voice he commented "I don't appreciate you trying to manipulate me, Albus. If I stay it would be on my own terms." With that they left.

As soon as there outside Donna exclaimed in her boisterous tone "Oh, if that man carries on like that, he's got another slap coming"

"Another?" The Doctor wondered.

Donna, reluctant to bring up memories of the day that they arrived spoke in a sheepish tone "Um, well, you were kinda sleeping"

Thankfully the Doctor seemed fine and in happy voice complemented her "Oh Donna Noble, you are brilliant!"

Linking his arm with hers they wondered down the old corridors, the bounce returned to their steps.

"So" Donna queried "What are we going to do? I can't see that I'll be much help, I've only ever done temping and these lot look like they're a bit far from needing a secretary. I mean are they stuck in the dark ages or something? Well, magical dark ages, but really? Candles? That can't be safe with all the children. I mean health and safety would blow a gasket. Hmm, do you think they have magical health and safety and is it really that hard to have electric lights? I'm going to lose my sight from having to squint. Well anyway, back on to the subject if we're 'muggles' then how will I be much use? I mean you'll be fine, with all your impressive alien-nes and such, but me! What am I supposed to do against evil wizards and what the hell would I be able to teach the kids? I hardly paid attention at school; I mean how was I supposed to plan for this?"

The Doctor stopped walking, an amused expression on his face "Feel like breathing anytime soon Donna?" He teased.

"Like you can talk." She retorted "Well actually I suppose that's the point- you never shut up."

"Fair point, fair point" he chuckled, scratching his chin.

"But magic castle though!"

"Ah, I know! Oh it's brilliant."

Their smiles both widened and their laughter echoed down the empty corridors.

After they had turned a few more corners and had navigated through the corridor they arrived back to the main staircase. They stood just outside one of the doors, watching the staircases above and below them swinging around. After a few seconds of content silence the area around them started to once more fill with children, milling around before their next lesson.

"Class has ended then" the Doctor commented.

"Well done, Sherlock" Donna elbowed him in the ribs before adding "Ow! I'm going to get a bruise from that, you really need to eat more Space Man. Get some fat on you."

"Do you want me to apologize for that?" He questioned, joking with her "And hey, I was only making conversation."

"This links in nicely with me saying earlier that you couldn't keep your gob shut- you just keep on proving me right"

"Well… Actually I think if I recall correctly (which I usually do) then that started with me making a similar comment about you"

"Okay then, how about we both agree that we're bigger chatterboxes than what's good for us both" Donna concluded.

"That'll do for me" the Doctor agreed "Although this mouth of mine had got me out of many a difficult situation before."

"Only because they thought that if they gave you what you wanted you'd shut up!" She joked.

"True, true. Still the point stands." The end of his sentence drifted off as something caught his eye.

The students had been giving them weird looks as they stood there but both the Doctor and Donna were used to that by now- neither of them were what you'd describe as 'normal'. What had interested the Doctor was three teens on the landing opposite them. The three consisted of two boys, one with jet black hair, the other a flaming ginger and a girl with bushy brown hair. The girl and the ginger boy had worried looks on their faces as the boy with black hair was wincing, one hand rubbing a scar, the shape of a bolt of lightning, on his forehead. After a second or two more he snapped out of it, dismissed his friend's worries and they carried on down some stairs, ignoring the chants of nearby pupils.

With a sigh the Doctor realized that the boy had been Harry Potter and by the look on Donna's face she knew too. He was glad that he hadn't seen him then, he knew they were going to have the 'I'm not Barty' chat at one point but he didn't really think that the most appropriate place would be surrounded by half a school of children.

"Donna?" He questioned, turning the full power of his brown puppy eyes towards her "What d'ya say about sticking around for a while longer"

Breaking under his intense stair she consented "Sounds good to me, Space Man."

* * *

**So Donna and the Doctor are staying (yes I know you could have guessed that anyway but it makes me feel better if I think at least something happened in this chapter) but um reviews would be lovely-ta you amazing people. I'll try and become more interesting...**


End file.
